Independence and Freedom
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: faint SpainxfemRomano. Romano announces to Spain that she wishes to be independent, and Spain does all that he can to help her. Years later, she returns to visit Spain and think about their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I like writing heterosexual pairings, so this is what I will be doing. In my first Hetalia fan fiction, I had Canada using '-san' when she addresses Denmark and someone semi-criticised me for doing that by pointing out that it is unrealistic. However, I disagree. First of all, in the anime, Spain actually addresses North Italy as 'Ita-chan', while Austria calls North Italy 'Italy-kun'._**

**_A word of warning: Romano is very different in this story while there are hints of Spain's dark nature._**

* * *

><p>The gun was raised and fixed to the target, yet the fingers were not pulling the trigger, nor were the hands that held the gun completely steady. However, she did not change her position.<p>

Her mouth parted; about to say the words that would destroy the idyllic scene that he managed to create for them.

It was a scene that many would envy: a nice sunny house with the owner of the house whistling cheerfully as he dice the tomato.

"Ah, Romano, you arrived just at the right time!" Spain said cheerfully and he seemed completely oblivious to all that was going on. However, he then said the following without his tone changing at all. "Surely what you need to say to me does not have to be said with you pointing a gun at me."

"…you know?" due to her surprise, she did not say the words that she had carefully rehearsed.

"Who am I?" as he had his back facing her, she could not see his expression. Yet she was sure that he would look very different.

"Spain."

But who was Spain? Not only did she have to ask herself that question, she realised that she did not know the answer.

"So, will you put the gun down?"

This tone was not unlike the tone that he would use when he offered her a tomato or ask her to do some housework. Normally, she would have snapped back with a 'or what?'. Today, however, she was not very sure.

"I was not going to shoot." Much to her surprise, this was said with genuine sincerity due to her worry at being misunderstood by him. "But I wish for you to know my resolution.

"Resolution…is it?" she was sure that this was said with a very strange smile even though she was not able to see his expression. "Resolution for Italy to be free is different from the resolution of South Italy being free."

"I am ready." She declared out once more.

"…I think not." this was said in a voice that she barely recognised, as it was very different. It was Spain's voice, but it was as if he was a completely different person.

Romano was not sure about what happened, but Spain made a move and before she could do anything, her gun has been knocked onto the floor and a knife was placed right against her throat.

"Ready? I think not."

There was a coldness to Spain's eyes that actually made her very afraid. Even though that gaze was then gone, his normal expression did not come back. Instead, it was a very sad one.

"Little Romano…you have grown up, but not completely." Spain finally said as he placed the kitchen knife down. "But then, one is never grown up enough."

"…my mind has not changed." She declared out, picking up her gun and clutching onto it tightly.

"You will fight Austria to free your brother? Austria…Austria is not that powerful by himself, but he always has someone who can protect him well. Therefore, do not think that it would be very easy."

"I will reunite Italy."

"What do you want me to do then?" calmly, as if none of this had happened, Spain resumed preparing dinner. As if that was not enough, she noticed that he was actually making two people's portion. "What did you want me to do?"

"I thought that you might stop me." She said honestly, but she then suddenly sneered. "Or it is because you have no use for the South part of Italy, just like Austria chose to take the Northern part?"

She regretted the words the moment she said them, because she could still remember how Spain had been punished when he saved her from Turkey.

"It is the opposite. Romano…little Romano, do you still remember Queen Joanna?" Spain mentioned the same boss that the other was thinking of, although his reason was different. "I watched her becoming mad…I watched how she drove away the one that she sought to keep. The more she refused to let him go…the more determined he was in escaping. On that day, I vowed that I would not make that mistake."

"And so you will let me go?"

"Because that is the only way that I might not lose you." Spain said simply. "Romano, I would even help you if you wish. There would be no catch. I promise."

She stared at him for a very long time and he knew that she was trying to see what she did not even suspect to exist until now.

Finally, she spoke and that voice was so soft that it simply did not seem like her voice.

"I don't understand you, Spain."

"You understand if you can see. However, I did not let you see. I will not let you see."

* * *

><p>There was a time when the Italians twins might have been mistaken for one another despite their different gender. At that time, such a thing would have been possible if you dressed them in the same way and made them both stay silent.<p>

However, this was no longer possible. Spain knew that he would never be able to mistake the two of them again.

Romano with the gun in her hand, fighting for freedom.

Veneziano, who was tied up meekly as the hostage.

If Romano was in her brother's position, then she would have been fighting and spitting.

"Austria, release my brother." She demanded.

She was in a mess- blood was splashed all over her torn uniform, and her hair was plastered to her face due to what was hopefully sweat. However, she proudly stood beside Spain.

As he turned to her, Austria did not feel any surprise. That the girl who had spat at him, as well as biting him, would be in this position.

He did not expect it, but once he saw it, he was merely surprised at his own folly for not understanding that expression.

Most of all, the two Italy siblings were much too different.

However, Austria was Austria.

"No."

"Romano, let me do this." Spain said suddenly. However, his sunny smile disappeared when he faced her. "It is the last thing that I can do as your boss."

She should have refused- she should have screamed at him for interfering with her own affairs.

However, she nodded.

"Austria- let it go. It is time to let go." Spain said as he turned to the other. He was smiling again, but Romano felt that the smile was no longer reliable.

"Or you will fight me?" Austria said bitterly. "I told you, Spain, to be careful in your choice of friends."

"As you yourself has been? But Austria, who stands with you now?" Spain said as he raised his halberd. "Empires fall for nations to exist, Austria, it is time for you to understand that. Even the might Roman empire had to accept this."

The event that unfolded was shocking. The victor won, but the spoils did not go to the victor.

"Ita-chan, it is time for you to be united with your sister." Spain said as he turned from the defeated Austria. The battle did take some time, but Austria could never forget the humiliation of the battle.

He knew that it only took so long because Spain did not wish to give him any severe injury.

"Come with us, Ita-chan." Spain continued. "I will help you two to rebuild Italy."

This ought to have been the moment when the two parts of Italy become reunited. After all, this was what they fought for.

Spain knew the siblings ever since they were children, and he continued to visit Veneziano even after they lost their independence. Therefore, the boy ought to have felt that he was someone that they could trust.

In addition, Spain was the one who looked after the other Italy.

Perhaps North Italy was a bit afraid, and this was perfectly understandable. However, all countries sought for freedom.

"We can be Italy again." Romano whispered, her hands stretched out to her brother.

Surely, her young brother would take her hand. The two of them had not been closed and this was partly due to her jealousy. However, she was determined to make it up now that they would both become Italy.

The answer was given in a loud voice- which meant that there was no chance of them being wrong.

"No."

"Ita-chan, this joke is not funny!" Spain broke the silence with a laughter, but everyone could tell that this was very forced.

Of course he was surprised, even Austria was too surprised to say anything to take advantage of the situation.

"I don't…I don't want there to be any fighting." Veneziano whispered. I want everything to continue the way that it is."

Silence descended because no one could believe it. Yet at the same time, if this was anyone else other then Veneziano, then they might suspect that this was said in order for some plan to be carried out.

Spain was waiting for Romano to curse. Due to the amount of time that Romano had cursed, Spain himself could actually curse quite well in Italian now. And he could even curse in some of the slightly more obscure dialects.

Yet Romano did not curse.

Instead, she began to laugh.

"And this is what I always lose to?" she whispered- the laughter suddenly turned off. "Little brother…Veneziano, do you want real peace then?"

Her hands were shaking, but that did not mean that she would miss.

Spain acted due to instinct and he has yet to regret the action.

The gun was fired as he was still too slow. However, it merely hit the horse that was beside Austria and Veneziano.

"…Spain." She did not add any of her usual curses, but it made the name a curse itself.

"Little Romano, I want you to remain my little Romano forever." He whispered softly as he bent down to pick her up very gently, as well making sure that there was no severe injury. "But that is not possible. However, I cannot let you bear the sin of killing a nation."

At first, he thought she was merely murmuring in pain, but he then caught the words. Strangely, she chose to speak in Spanish. Until that moment, he wasn't even sure that she has learnt it. He guessed that she understood as he would speak to her in Spanish now and then, but she has never replied back.

"And is this sin one that you know?" Romano whispered in Spanish. "Is this why I cannot see?"

"You are my first ward, Romano, but you are not the first ward that I should have had."

"…the opposite of my brother then." After she finished this, she switched to Italian again, as this was for all to hear. "North Italy might seek to remain like this, but not South Italy. South Italy will be a nation, and it will be reunited with North Italy."

"That is so." Spain confirmed before he turned to Austria and repeated what he had already said. "Let it go, it is time to let go."

"You heard Italy-kun." Austria said, now back to his formal self.

"Foolish man." This was in a very accented German, so it could not be Austria. However, Spain was no longer surprised at Romano being the speaker. After all, if she could speak Spanish, then why was she not able to speak German?

"Foolish man," Romano continued, "I am Italy too."

The Italy that listened and observed, as well as being the Italy that longed for freedom and had a strong will and determination to fight.

"Italy will be reunited. I swear."

The words would become true and another war would be fought because of this. However, it was a war between Italy and Austria, not South Italy and Spain. Unlike many other controlling colonies, Spain gave what others would have fought for.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> in regard to Romano speaking Spanish and German, this just means that she is observing everything around her.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Italy was reunited, but the siblings were still very distant as the differences of the two parts were too vast. Veneziano's friendship with Germany also caused another divide, not to mention the fact that Romano never quite forgive her brother for what he decided during the war with Austria.

At those times, she often realised how much she actually missed Spain. Unlike anyone else, which included her boss, Spain would immediately give her attention. All she had to do was to throw the lightest tantrum.

The truth was that he had been very good to her- more then he actually needed to be. He had to look after her, yes, but it would have been enough that he kept her alive.

The knocking on the door was a great surprise as visitors were quite rare. It had to be a visitor because her brother would simply just barge in.

And the fact that he could get away with all this still drove her mad.

She first had a quick check at the person's identity, since this part of Italy was not known for its safety. Rather, it was the very opposite.

Of course, it was not as if a personification of a nation but could get severally hurt by a mere human, but it didn't hurt to check first.

"France, what are you doing here?" she would have snapped at him had she not notice that he was actually very different. Not only was his typical grin gone, he actually appeared quite serious.

"It is about Spain." France said and as he hoped, that was enough for her to let him enter, although she did warn him that the moment he touch something that he should not, he would be out.

Her house was very different from her brother's, which he had seen more. This house, strangely, was quite reminiscence of the house that he just left.

"What is this about Spain?" Romano demanded and France guessed that he should be grateful that she actually waited for him to walk in the living room.

"Have you not heard about what happened?" France asked wearily. "The Spanish Civil War."

"Of course I know!" Romano snapped.

The truth was that she did not wish to think about it. After all, her recent experience of war made her wish to just stop thinking. It was all too painful.

"Spain is in a mess." France continued. "And I wish that you would go and talk to him.

"…what good would that do?" Spain was the one who comforted her. He was the indulgent brother to her spoilt brat.

"Once, I was drinking with Spain and he began to talk about you. Do you know what he called you?"

Romano wanted to point out that whatever Spain called her was the private business between Spain and her, but something in France's expression prevented her from saying that.

"What?" she asked instead.

"My little saviour." France said softly.

This endearment, however, was one that he had yet to use with her.

"That bastard." This word was one that she used quite often, but unlike usual, there was a fond exasperation in it.

"I think you know what Spain once was like, although he would never let you see the real him." France continued. "The time before you appeared…I do not really wish to recall that period. However, I think one of the reasons that he was always so happy at seeing you was because you gave him the chance of changing."

"I do not need charity!" Romano snapped angrily, but France interrupted her sharply.

"It is not charity, Romano. I know Spain well enough to be able to say this. To be frank, I don't understand how he can manage to remain so patient with you given what he did due to not wanting to be bothered by the others in anyway." France said bluntly. "That is why you must be very special to him. This is the only reason that is possible."

He himself had a person like this in his life as well- a person who changed him so much due by their mere presence.

"And you think that it would help if I go and talk to Spain?"

"I believe so and I really hope so." Upon this, France stood up. However, he paused upon reaching the door. "You might not believe it, and you would probably not be the only one who thinks so, but Spain is my closest and oldest friend."

Once again, this was enough.

* * *

><p>The place that was once her home in Spain was very different.<p>

It was finally different.

It used to always be a happy place, despite whatever happened. She used to feel that the house was a very strong shield against all other problems in the world.

The time that Spain was injured…he could smile merrily again when his home appeared.

"Romano, did you especially come to welcome me?" his smile was so bright and merry that it automatically annoyed her. Therefore, she never considered what emotion he might have before that expression.

However, the home was now very different. There was a clear grimness to it. She could not feel that sense of happiness- it was almost as if the house would break due to the slightest pressure.

The house was still sunny, but it did not feel so.

"Spain." Calling out his name with a softness that would have startled all that knew her, Romano began to knock on the door.

Very easily, the door swung open. The hard bit was to close it without breaking anything.

"Spain. Answer me." She said in Spanish as she entered. It was for herself as well, as the silence was much too eerie.

Not only was there that silence, there was also an unnatural stillness.

The furniture in Spain's house…they seemed tattered and old. Reaching to the window, Romano ran a finger through it and found a thick layer of dust there.

"Romano, couldn't you at least cleanup once in a while?" Spain would plead out but she would just shrug and continue to much on her pizza or one of the tomatoes that he brought. Later on, when she tried, she would be so inefficient that he would threw his hands in the air and say that he might as well do it himself.

But the truth was that she was much more capable then what most people would ever believe. However, she was very careful to hide it.

Why should she clean up his house when she did not ask to be there?

"Spain, where are you?"

She knew the way of his house well, because did she not once wake him up every morning? Was this not her home too?

"Romano?"

What did she expect? Romano was not sure, but the smiling man that appeared was certainly not what she thought of.

However, she recognised the smile as that of a tired one. This was not surprising given what had happened and what he looked like. His hair was a shamble and she could see the various bandages despite the jacket that he tried to use to conceal it.

Yet that smile was still there.

"Why are you like this?"

This was not her intention, but it was this that came out.

"What do you mean?"

"That smile!" Romano yelled out. "How is it that you smile like this after what has happened?"

"Romano…" Spain began, but she interrupted him angrily.

"I just don't understand! I can't understand!" Romano snapped out and much to her embarrassment, she started to cry. "After all this…no, not just after all this. After all that has happened…you still have that smirk."

"Because these are things that happen." Spain said simply, but very seriously. "I am not young, Romano, I have seen what happens too many times."

Taking her by the hand, he led her to the couch and begins to wipe her eyes. At this, she remembered a scene from a very long time ago.

"Yes, it is true that I care for Ita-chan, but you are my little Romano." Spain had been saying as he wiped her eyes.

"Don't touch me!" because it was comforting, she felt guilty. After all, it was her that was meant to comfort him.

"What is it that I am doing?" she muttered as she buried her face into her hands. "I am meant to be helping you, damn it."

"Romano…did you come all this way to help me?" Spain asked in great surprise as he sat down beside her and placed the box of tissue in between them. "If that is so…then I am really happy."

"Why else would I be here, you idiot?" she snapped.

"I am just really surprised." Spain admitted honestly. "Because…"

"Just because I don't go around telling everyone how much I love them, which is what my brother do, it does not mean that I do not care for anyone else." Well, she still did not care for most people, but Spain was definitely one of those who were special.

"I…I am only going to say this once, but I really care about you."

Because he cared about her so deeply.

Because he remained patient with her even though there were too many incidents that severally tested even his temper.

Because he only asked and never demanded.

Because he treated her as his sister when she was really his servant, if not prisoner.

Most of all…

Because she has actually become the most important person to him.

"You really are an idiot, since you pick me instead." She muttered the truth that she has discovered for a very long time.

"Because Romano is the most important." He said simply. "I am really glad that it is Romano who Austria let me look after."

The child whose affection that was harder to earn was also the child whose affection that was harder to lose.

"Unlike Ita-chan, you would be with because I am special, perhaps even after what you have discovered."

Because unlike her brother, who has many people that he regarded as special, she only really has that one special person.

"This would end." Spain said in regard to the civil war, and he said this as if this was merely a boring film that they were watching. "Would you visit me again? I'll show you around Spain as I once did."

"I suppose I might as it is not as if I have something better to do." She muttered, and Spain merely laughed at this, because he knew that this was how Romano say yes.

"If it was anyone else." Romano suddenly said. "I would have shot on that day. With you…I wanted independence but not freedom, because you never took it away from me."

Unlike Austria, Spain did not make her into his territory. Instead, he actually looked after her. Despite what he had once accused her of, she was fully aware of her situation. However, the ironic thing was that he changed it himself.

That was why she was here.

Unlike Austria, he was not one who imprisoned her, so she did not have memories that chased her away. In addition, she was the type of person to seize this opportunity and fire a few shots.

"Spain…thank you." She said softly before she added the following in a very hard voice. "So don't go and die!"

Because she did not know what she would do if he was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Spain's relationship with Romano really interest me and I think it really is something very special. I think it is because Spain always treated Romano as his brother instead of his servant that allowed Romano to care for him. Because that is a really interesting thing about Romano's character. He does know that he is a prisoner/subordinate despite the way that he acts. I think he can actually care for Spain due to knowing that Spain treated him in a very different way, as well as knowing that Spain did not need to be so nice to him,_

_Initially, I did feel that Austria might have forced some manners into Romano- he seemed someone who would tell you to wash your mouth with soap! But I then feel that this would probably not be the case. Because Romano would have gone on an all out guerilla war with Austria. This is because he knew that it is his money that Austria was using and his things that Austria took. And I think Austria would crack as I can see Romano destroying what he knew would hurt Austria the most. It would be a 'we will see who break down first, you or me.' Besides, Romano already does not have much to lose._

_Spain is also a very interesting character. First of all, he is actually one of the oldest European characters alongside France and if you look at Spanish history…Spain is quite a cruel country. In fact, the way that he treated Romano is almost out of character when you compare this to what he did to the new colonies. A lot of people suggested that he might have killed the Aztec and Mayan and Inca and I agree. If you look at the history, that would be murder._

_As a result, I had the idea that Spain left this past behind. But I think even if you don't look at his conquista past, as the Hetalia stories did not really do that, there are still a lot of hints about a lot of bad things happening to him, how he lost many of his powers due to England and all that. So I think the fact that he can continue to be really happy and optimistic is really amazing. In fact, I think that this is quite an endearing attitude of Spain, he can make the best of his situation. In addition, there is a sense of acceptance with the fact that these stuff simply happens._

_One of the things that got me really interested in the idea of Spain being this elder character who has seen all those things, is due to the fan fiction **'After the conqueror'** by KitakLaw. France made this speech which really impresses me: "Don't mock me, Angleterre…what goes around comes around. You are on top now; you think you could teach Antonio and me how to live, how to raise our children. Well, let me tell you something, Angleterre. Someday, a new nation will rise up to power, and you, too, will be forced to give up a child. And when that time comes, you will be the one sitting where I am now, and you will weep. But I? I will laugh, and bask in the fact that Arthur Kirkland, the great British Empire, has finally learnt his lesson." When England told him to not dare to try anything with America, France then said this: "I do not make these things happen, Angleterre- I have just lived long enough to know that they will." Even though France was talking about himself, I feel that he is referring to Spain as well since they are off the same age. KitakLAw's stories are really amazing and I highly recommend you to read them._

_Romanos' character got changed a lot as one of the ideas I had is this: what if we had a very capable Romano? A much different Romano. Because I think in such a situation, then Romano would have been very different. If he had wanted for freedom with the capability of fighting for it… And in that case I don't see the siblings being very close. Because it is the idea of Romano fighting to get their freedom, while his brother was perfectly content to continue being a servant in Austria's house. As I mentioned in the story, Spain has always be friendly to Italy, and Italy probably did trust him. Yet when Spain said: "I'll free you' to North Italy, Italy choose to be with Austria where he is a servant. So I think if Romano is much different from his brother, then I feel that there would be a great strain between the two brothers._


End file.
